Father's Day
by blitzkrieg soldier87
Summary: The Hiwatari family, a broken family with some problems. But when a special day comes around the corner, the poker faces are off...
1. The Yellow House, The Diner, the Cougar

Father's Day

Chapter 1  
The Cougar, The Yellow House, and The Diner

The sun blinded the 46 year old divorcee as he tried to open his eyes to the blinding light, but no matter what he did, his eyes didn't budge. He covered his face with the covers and went back to sleep, but as he rolled on his belly, he fell out of bed. He was faced to stare at the ceiling; the white ceiling that never changed since he's arrived at the tall yellow American themed house he bought a few years after his father somewhat banished him from the mansion. He sat up and looked at the time, it was eight thirty in the morning, if the sun glared like that, and the rain didn't bother pissing him off, this would be the best Sunday he's ever gone through. He did his usual morning routine, and by nine o'clock sharp, he was in his jeans and collared shirt. He seemed too young to be a forty six year old man. His hair wasn't too long; it was kept in a crew-cut manner, he had a gruff looking morning shade which actually looked sexy, and he drove a 1985 Cougar. Yes, he drove a red cougar which has been with him since his high school and college life. He drove himself to the nearby diner for breakfast. He sat down at his usual place, the table placed near the window at the far corner of the diner. "I never thought I'd see you here…" said a familiar voice behind him. "I meet you almost everyday because it seems we're inseparable." Susumu said as he looked behind him to see his good friend Ken Daiba. It was a miraculous incident they met in the park and ever since have been friends and classmates from pre-school to college. "So… father's day is just around the block… what's your plan?" Ken asked as he sipped from his cup of coffee. "You think he'd still call me his son?" Susumu said as he bit a strip of bacon.

"What the hell is that kind of question?"  
"Remember he did do something pretty weird back then in the days…"  
"Yeah he did… he gave you a Cougar you still use up to now for your birthday, then he named one of his islands after you… yeah he _did_ do something pretty weird things…"  
"Why is everyone still obsessing over that? You know it's kinda like an extremely old car nowadays."  
"Well… it may be old but it sure isn't Japanese huh?"  
"Yeah… but either—HEY!! What the hell?! Where'd my car go?! FUCKER, WHERE IS IT!?"  
"If you'd have been paying attention just a few minutes ago, it was swarmed by people. And now the whole parking lot is swarmed by people… because of your oh-so good looking car."

He quickly stood up and gestured to the waitress he'd come back. As he approached the crowd which seemed to get bigger by the moment, he couldn't see a thing. He then pushed through the crowd until he saw his Cougar, being scrutinized by every eye as they looked at it with awe and amusement. It was seldom these kinds of cars were found in Japan, why would they go through the hassle of importing cars when there were cars present and in nice condition. Murmurs could be heard, but all in all, it was this awkward silence which was brought about by the car everyone stared at. No one touched it, the only thing that seemed to touch it were their eyes. He slammed his hands on the hood and asked, "What the hell is wrong with my car?" with a confused tone. His eyebrow raised and slowly people started to go, _and _one by one they left the dazzling red Cougar in its parking space, "_this car really has it going on, since high school…" _he thought to himself as he let his hand freely go around the hood of the Cougar. He then went back inside the diner and finished his breakfast and had coffee with Ken.


	2. Chamomile Tea,the Black Chair,Fireplace

Chapter 2  
Chamomile Tea, the Big Black Chair, and the Fireplace

He was seated there, looking at the fireplace that didn't burn at all. It was around 8:30 in the morning, why would he light a fire? His butler brought him a cup of his favorite tea. He looked deeply into the open space which was as black as ebony from the fires he's been lighting up the past nights. As he looked at it, images of the past began to flash before him… _"Father?"._ He could remember the image of a boy with rich brown hair looking at the fire as he looked up to his father, blankly gazing into the flames that cracked and burned the wood. _"Father?", _the boy said again, he somehow couldn't get the image of his son out of his head. Soon, memories began to flash before him, memories of his own son. His attention was averted from the fireplace when he smelled the aroma of Chamomile fill the room. He picked up the cup and took a sip. "Never better…" he said softly to himself as the liquid streamed down his throat that it placed a small smile on his face. As he sat in his black leather chair, he grasped the calmness of his surroundings. Never has he been this at peace in his mansion his whole life. He put the cup down on the table and looked at a picture frame of his son's wedding picture on top of the frame of the fireplace. It wasn't your everyday wedding picture, not at all. His son was holding the peace sign up and his smile was the biggest anyone had ever seen, fortunately his wife wasn't able to notice what was going on behind her. He smiled at it, remembering those memories which seemed so long ago. It was all broken by one voice, "Grandfather?" his grandson said at the entrance of their living room. "Yes Kai?" the aged man asked.

"I was wondering… what was father like?"  
"I thought he spent a few years with you until…"  
"Well yeah, but… what's the difference if I was like I am now and he was still here?"  
"It would be… different…"  
"Oh…."  
"What made you bring him up so suddenly?"  
"Nothing… I saw his picture in my drawer… I just wanted to know more about him since I haven't really shared so much with him…"  
"He… was much like you… resilient…"

The old man turned around to see his grandson with a thin smile on his face. He then walked out of the doorway and the old man looked back at the picture. _"I wonder where you are now…"_ he thought as he picked up the frame and traced the picture with his fingertips. His son would rather have continued Beyblade development than work at the family firm. He could understand... after all, it's not like Voltaire hadn't seen an incident like that before. _"Just like his father… he chased down his dream…" _he thought as he smiled at the picture and looked out to the sun which began to fill the room with light.


	3. The Picture, the Room, and the Beyblade

Chapter 3

The Picture, the Room, and the Beyblade

After his conversation with his grandfather, he went up to his room.

He then closed the door behind him, and leaned against it. He looked up to the ceiling, the embellished and well made structure, was a sight to uphold. He then closed his eyes and remembered his first time on a bicycle. Fall after fall after fall; that was how it was. His father was always there, to help him up after every fall, and after biking, he would see his grandfather, by the tire swing that was tied to a big tree in the mansion's garden. He remembered it all so clearly, but his father left after all those moments.

He stood up and went towards his bedside table. He set his eyes on his Dranzer. As his hand was coming closer, his eyes were drawn away by a piece of folded paper that sat beside his Beyblade. He picked that up, as he unfolded it, he saw something he might not be able to see anymore, a family: a complete family. He dwelled on the picture, a mother her husband, and their son. Soon, tears began to race down his cheeks. He then placed a hand on his cheek and felt the tears as they fell; it was something he wasn't used to. "What's this?" he asked himself with a fragile tone.

He then looked at Dranzer. Memories of his past began to surface. How he was trained by his father (this is from the view of the manga, not the series), how every dinner he was required to wear formal clothes, how he was raised by his grandfather, how he was abandoned by his father. It wasn't anything fun to remember, he could admit that.

But deep inside, it was all Kai ever wanted; to see his family, even if his grandmother or mother weren't there. He viewed his mother as someone not of such significance, all she did was choose sides, or shift sides better said. He never visited his grandmother, who never seemed to call or to send letters, so what was the point of trying to know someone that practically doesn't care.

He could only stare at Dranzer, he picked it up and held it tightly in his hand. _"One day, I know we'll be complete, even if it's only to be for a moment…" _he thought to himself as he looked to Dranzer. He then fell to his bed. His face fell flat on his huge pillow, tears began to flow, and then, it was off to the land of dreams for him. Though, his tears were flowing endlessly.


	4. On the other side of town

Chapter 4  
On the other side of town…

The Hiwatari Mansion… A mansion secluded from the bussing city, found on the East side of the urban area, the farthest side to be specific. So… what lied on the West side? A school for etiquette, for the unruly and amoral; who was the headmaster? Or better said, headmistress.

"Ma'am, there's a special day coming soon… and you're here, busy keeping this school in order, wouldn't you want to go home?" A teacher asked as she stepped into the office to give a report about her students. "Home to me… is something… I never really enjoyed I suppose…"the headmistress replied, her chair facing the window that was at the back of the room.

"Why would you say so?"  
"Oh no reason… it's just so… glum and insipid sometimes…"  
"Would you like to say lonely too?"  
"Why? I'm quite happy to have left home… or what I once called home…"  
"What?"  
"Pardon?"  
"What do you mean by 'left home' headmistress?"  
"Let's just say… it's something I despise."  
"If you say so…"

The teacher then left the room, without a single sound. She was still staring out the window. She looked as fragile as porcelain. _"It seemed like it was yesterday… when I left home… or him…" _she thought to herself.

She could remember it… it was crystal clear to her, her husband, her wedding, her son, and the arguments that rose at the dinner table, the drama and tears. But for one thing, she could only remember what they would always argue about, Susumu and his future, or better yet, his present state. She remembered, her son wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, not only that; but he was an unruly, non-conformist.

As for her husband, a very busy man; she remembered him as the man behind the huge mahogany desk in the mansion. He could never be disturbed, unless an important person would drop by, then he would move from the desk. She couldn't remember a time they spent together, except at night in bed, and before their wedding.

She then let out a sigh and looked up at the sun, radiantly glowing, "Home…" she said with a fragile tone. She then stood up from her chair and went to the shelf that stood on the left side of the room. It was her wedding picture. Her fingers traced the picture, "Oh Voltaire… I suppose you never changed…" she murmured to herself as she turned her back on the shelf and looked out the window to the sun, which lighted the room so brightly.


	5. Sidewalks and Grand Staircases Part 1

It makes me wonder since when did parents wear Levi's ))  no duh…  ))

Chapter 5

Sidewalks and Grand Staircases  
Part 1

After Susumu had breakfast, watched TV, and brushed his teeth again, he decided to take a walk around town. In his old Levi's, he began to walk around, admiring all the things the suburbs had to offer at around 10:00 AM. He passed by the park, by his father's office, and somehow, it all seemed invisible to him. He suddenly had a whim to go to the other side of town. He took a bullet train to the West, and slowly let go of his consciousness and fell asleep.

After she realized she had nothing to do in her office, the headmistress decided to go home. It was a Sunday and the teacher was right, what was there to do in office on a beautiful Sunday?

So she made her way out of the building, with her purse on her arm, and the sound of expensive designer shoes on, along with graceful poise and so much more than that, she strode on the street as if she owned it. She may be in her sixties, but she sure looked and seemed like a thirty year old woman.

She began to brisk walk, her mind on other things as she walked down the street; memories that were once forgotten began to get to her head.

The train came to a sudden stop, and because Susumu made a choice to stand beside the door, the law of Inertia didn't bother acting up on him, and so he fell in front of the door as it opened. He stood up and walked out to an empty train station. It was so empty and quiet that you could hear a needle fall and at the same time see it. The person in the ticket booth was fast asleep, he actually began to drool. As he made his way out of the station, it was there where the people began to pop out. _"I don't get it… what's the purpose of putting a train station here if the people ignore it anyway?" _he thought to himself. But then he suddenly remembered, the West wasn't a big city, so you could walk around and not even take a taxi.

After walking endlessly, he stopped by a convenience store and bought a bottle of Gatorade. He opened the bottle and felt his thirst quench, it was refreshing

She then reached the waiting area for pedestrians (seriously I don't know what it's called )) I only know the pedestrian lane)) how sad ))), as she saw the many cars pass by, she began to count them since it seemed it would be a long time for the light to turn red; and after a gray-silver X5 passed by, the pedestrians were allowed to cross.

Susumu came out of the convenience store with a Gatorade in his hand, he opened it and drank. The road was an inclined plane, but it wasn't too steep. Then he choked, after clearing his throat, he looked at the sophisticated woman that bumped into him. "MOM?!" He exclaimed as the woman looked surprised at her son. The two soon had smiles on their faces.

They then found themselves in a restaurant. Even though they smiled at each other a few minutes ago, they somehow were hesitant to look at each other in the eyes. Susumu invited his mother for lunch, and somehow it looked as if they weren't comfortable in each other's presence. He wasn't the best in the bunch, and she was a prim and proper woman, opposites indeed, until a question was raised. "So… what have you been up to lately?" Susumu asked as his eyes were brought to his mother. "Well… nothing really… how's your father?" she asked fragilely.

"What?"  
"I asked how your father was."  
"Well… about that…"

"I left him years ago, after he… his business started getting bigger than it already was… and I decided to not take it… I had something else in mind I suppose…"  
"It's normal Susumu… don't worry…"  
"What do you mean by it's normal?"  
"Every person in that family goes for what they want, you're no different. He wants to sit behind a table, and I suppose you wanted something opposite to being busy all day long?"  
"Well… let's say that's my dirty little secret."  
"Alright, if you say so…"  
"So I suppose you're still a teacher at that school?"  
"I was promoted actually… to headmistress…"  
"Well that must be good… or… it's not?"  
"Well it's alright so far… it's just I remembered your father and--"  
"And father's day?"

It seemed like the world stopped when Susumu said those two words, it was a day not celebrated in the Hiwatari Mansion for some reasons unknown, and somehow, it was ignored, but then it came back to her head… Father's Day.


	6. Sidewalks and Grand Staircases Part 2

Chapter 6

Sidewalks and Grand Staricases  
Part 2

His eyes were puffy after crying in his sleep, his hair, drenched in his tears. He woke up to see the face of the clock at exactly 11:00 am. The only thing he could do? Raise an eyebrow at the clock. He sat up and took Dranzer from the bedside table. "You and I… have to get back into shape." He said, holding his Beyblade in his hand.

He finally decided to stand up from bed. He drudged lazily through the long hallways and corners the mansion had to offer. "Why does this place have to be so gastronomic? We're only two people and a few house helpers that live here… he could save on so much money and become richer than he already is…" Kai murmured to himself, with Dranzer in his hand, and his puffy eyes.

After what seemed like forever, he finally reached the staircase… the GRAND stair case. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it. Just going there took so much energy and time, and going down these stairs took just more than energy and time but maybe all three laws of motion. As he was going down the flight, the ENORMOUS flight of stairs, he bumped into something, and surely, it wasn't a wall.

"My… did somebody wake up late today…" a familiar voice said. "Good morning grandfather…" Kai said politely as he began to rub his right eye.

"And you're being polite today because?"

"Because I feel alright, _feel_, like being polite today. If you'd like I could emphasize it once more for you… _FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL._"

"Alright… I understand what you're trying to say…"

"Good… oh… I'll be going out today… I hope it's alright with you…"

"Of course it is… will you be coming back or staying--"

"I'll be back… don't worry…"

"And I suppose this comes along with the package?"

"Why? Don't you like it? I'm being a goody-goody today… that should be the best thing in the world."

"There are better things in life my boy…"

"Material things?"

"No… nothing so close to that…"

"Wine? Money? Gastronomic houses wherein only two people reside in it?"

"No… what part of the word 'material' do you not understand?"

"Then what is? Father's Day?"

Voltaire came to a sudden pause as his grandson had his eyes piercing through his body, holding him still. Those two words seemed to glue his feet to the ground. He couldn't move. He was caught off guard. But Kai never knew what happened on father's day, so why would he ask such a question?

"What did you say grandson?"

"Father's Day… F-A-T-H-E-R-'-S D-A-Y; we never celebrated it, even if father was still here, nothing comes up every June 15… but next year we'll be celebrating it on June 21, usually every third Sunday of June?"

"Oh never mind… I have to file some papers, and you have to go downstairs and eat brunch or whatever… now if you don't--"

"Can you just tell me what happened on that day!?"

"You won't understand… no matter how many times I could explain it; I highly doubt you'd get the bigger picture."

"I think I'm old enough to understand… I've been through much since father left you know."

His grandfather could only turn his back on his grandson, Kai looked down the stairs, at the mahogany door that kept the house and all it's skeletons in tact. "You wouldn't want to know what happened on that day…" Voltaire said to himself as he went up the stairs. "You really don't want me to know anything…" Kai murmured to himself as he went down the stairs for brunch.


	7. It Could Work the Other Way Around

Chapter 7

It could work the other way around…

After Kai had brunch, he changed into his clothes and his white scarf on his neck. As he looked at himself in the mirror; his face so clean and pure; his attention was drawn to his face-paint. It somehow reminded him of his father, then again, he was the reason he wears those four triangles anyway.

But what did it mean to him? What did those four triangular shapes splattered across his face mean? Well… he himself never knew. But he thought of it as a sign of rebellion. He then placed the triangles on his face. He could only stare at the mirror for that very moment.

He made his way as fast as he could out of the mansion. He was out in about five minutes. As he walked to Tyson's Dojo, thoughts of what happened on Father's Day came into his mind. It was intriguing to him. _"Whatever happened on that day must've been something serious… on the other hand… he wasn't that defensive about the topic… so… I guess it's caught somewhere between important and… well…" _he then let out a sigh. What was there to hide? It's been so long since he forgave his grandfather; now they're back to keeping secrets and the like.

He then reached the Dojo. Clashing Beyblades and other voices could be hear inside, specifically, the ones that belonged to Tyson, Max, Rei, Daichi, Hilary, and Kenny.

When he enetered, he saw Daichi and Rei battling, Tyson and Max cheering for both of them, Kenny taking down data, and Hilary… who went off to get some food when he came. It wasn't soon before long, the battle ended in a draw (**I just can't choose between Rei and Daichi…They're both good**), and it was only then did his teammates notice him standing by.

They then decided to rest and an unlikely conversation went by. "So… how are you guys gonna celebrate Father's Day?" Tyson asked as he was on the floor looking up at the ceiling. "Well…my mom's coming home for it!" Max said happily with that same cat-like face on it. "So… you guys celebrate it the other way around?" Tyson asked with his eyebrow raised. "NO! it's just that dad doesn't want to go to America anymore… you know… for a change… we'll celebrate it in Japan." Max said looking at Tyson. "Well… I really don't have much a choice… so I suppose I'll be staying here, doesn't that go for the two of us huh daichi?" Rei asked putting his arm around Daichi's shoulders. "I guess so Rei." Daichi said with a happy expression. "Well… my dad's gonna make a good dinner for us!" Kenny said with his "Ming-ming" face (I really don't know how to say it… but for all of you that watched the third season, you get the picture). They all looked at him with weird facial expressions.

When Hilary entered the room carrying the tray of food, they all looked as if they saw dead people. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at herself and the food on the tray. "Oh it's nothing Hilary…" Tyson said with an evil smirk. "What is it then?" she asked looking at Tyson. "Well nothing really… we were wondering what you'd do for Father's Day that's all…" Tyson said beaming at her. "Well nothing really… just dinner at home with the family." She said as she put the tray in the center of the circle they formed.

Then… all attention was drawn to Kai. One question was on their minds… _"Wonder what he would do for Father's day?" _Kai could only let out a sigh. "I'm not going to do anything on that day…" he said in his usual, somewhat apathetic voice. "Why not?" Max asked, Kai then gestured his shoulders which moved in the "I-don't-know" motion.

Later that day, Kai came home to the mansion. All lights were on, they had the money to waste, so why not spend so much on an electrical bill? But when he looked to his left, it was dark. As he approached the room, there was a dim light. When he entered the room, he saw the fireplace lit, and his grandfather seated by the fireplace.

He stood there, looking at the scene. The dark mahogany wood and the pine green carpet, along with the varnished wood, made it seem like a portrait painted years ago. He looked to his right and saw a picture of a boy on the tire swing with the biggest smile on his face. It obviously wasn't Kai, the picture was still uncolored. "That was your father when he was still a child…" a familiar voice said coming from the chair that stayed in front of the fireplace.

"I know… he must've been such… a happy person…"

"Even up to now he is…"

"How could you say that? You don't keep any contact with him…"

"He's a predictable person… let's say that…"

"Grandfather… I'm sorry for raising Fa--"

"It's alright, you didn't mean to either way, and why are you apologizing?"

Voltaire asked as he stood up from the chair with his pipe in his hand. When he approached Kai, he put his hand on his shoulder. Kai looked up to his grandfather, who for once had such gentle eyes on his face. "Let's just say… there are some things which should just be left alone…" he said taking the picture out of Kai's hand. "But don't I get a chance… a chance… to know my family more than how I know it?" he said with a gentle tone and innocent eyes. "You will… when I'm ready to tell you… there are just things in this world… I, myself, am afraid to reveal… I was once ashamed of what I did. So I decided to hide everything… everything from the world, and lock it in my heart… forgotten, deserted, forsaken… and sometimes… I wonder how I'm still able to breathe… or better yet live…" the old man said to his grandson.

Kai then looked at his grandfather's hand on his shoulder. "Grandfather… I'll go to bed already…" he said in a fragile tone. The hand then released Kai's shoulder. When he looked behind him, his grandfather smiled and nodded, as a gesture for him to go. Kai then went out of the living room. He then looked at the picture of Susumu in his hands; "Some things…" he said looking at the picture. He then brought the picture with him to his chair; he just sat there, blowing his pipe and looking at the picture of his only son. 


	8. The Dust Particle that went with Light

Chapter 8

The Particle of Dust that decided to go with the Light

He came home, drenched in stress, and tired from falling twice and the train and walking. The stairs welcomed him into the yellow house, but he decided to head for the living room. It looked like an old "grandma" sort of living room, but he liked it… It was peaceful, though there were pictures of what haunted and scarred who he was.

As his body sunk into the couch, he felt the stress being released like steam from a train. He closed his eyes for a bit and lost himself in the world. As he was losing himself, he tried to remember when he last felt like this, better yet when he was last like this; peaceful and calm. Then something suddenly came into his mind, the last time he saw his son. Yes… he wondered how his son was doing.

He then opened his eyes _"What made me suddenly think of you…" _he thought to himself as he looked at the window to his right. The sun was setting, and Sunday was coming to a close. He looked at the clock, it read 5 PM sharp. _"How could it be five? The sun is already setting? Well… never mind about that…" _he then looked to the shelf beside the window. He to the shelf and the first thing he saw? A picture of Kai in footsies… PINK footsies… he smiled at the picture. He remembered how much he wanted a baby girl that he already rushed to the infant stores and bought a number of pink things, but when Kai came out, he was a boy. It suddenly came to him; he missed his son, and probably might want to check on how his dad was doing since his mom asked him. It all began to add up to him.

He then went into the kitchen and drank a glass of water. The sky turned dark, he wanted to bathe badly, and he wanted to eat dinner at that moment, but something pulled him from doing all those things. He then looked into his half filled glass of water. The last time he's ever done that, was when he was stuck at a crossroad, the most familiar crossroad in his whole life: Leaving or staying home.

He decided to leave home, and everything he once knew because he had a dream, and it surely wasn't just being seated behind a desk and signing and reading and signing and reading. There was a part of him that said no to what he was thinking, and the other part said yes. He hadn't been home in a long time; he hasn't seen his family for years either. Although… there was a problem; how would they react when he came home? How would Kai react when he saw the man he once called father, also the man who deserted him. How would his father react to seeing the loser who was once his son?

He then looked to his left, where the beach could be seen through the white window-pane. The only thing that gleamed in the dark night was the water and the heavenly bodies in the superior waters. As the lights in the sky kept it bright despite the darkness, a smile began to form on his face, a big beaming smile. "Hiwatari Mansion… HERE I COME!" He said with a gleeful tone and a childish smile on his face. He was unstoppable, he was hard to pin down, he was Susumu Hiwatari.


	9. He Dared to Change

Chapter 9

He Dared to Change

It was late and one person hadn't left the Hiwatari Enterprises Building just yet: The President, Voltaire Hiwatari. He was busy being seated behind his desk and busy seated in his chair, signing papers that could earn him enough for a lifetime. The sad thing? He was never satisfied with just that. Despite all the money in the world, the estate in Japan, the villa in France, The summer house that was only used once, the beach that was beside the summer house, the expensive shoes, the many Rolls Royce, the private jet, the multi-million dollar-yen contracts, and so much more. He didn't feel complete.

He looked at his desk and the file that sat on it. As he brought his pen to the paper, he was stopped by a picture he saw on the right side of his desk. It was a picture of Susumu's graduation picture in college. He had his usual smile on, his big smile, and he didn't have the morning shade just yet. He put the cap back on his pen and took the picture into his hands. His right index finger began to trace the glass that kept the picture from getting destroyed. He shook his head slowly as a frown began to form on his face. "I had to make you leave…" he said with a fragile voice.

He stared at the picture with a look of regret. _"Why do I even keep your picture on my desk? I banished you from my home because you didn't follow my rules… not to mention I was swayed by my own principles, forgetting about yours." _He thought to himself as his eyes closed and as he reclined into his chair. His thoughts were then interrupted by the door that was opened by his agent.

"Sir? Will you be going home any time soon?" he asked as his hand on the door ready to leave with his master. "In a few minutes Stephen… let me take--" as he began to sink into sleep he was interrupted by his agent. "Sir, that's just simply fatigue. You need to go back home and rest." he said as he approached the desk. "Home? You'd call that place 'Home'?" Voltaire said as his eyes opened slowly. "Is it not _your_ home sir?" he asked puzzled. "It's just a big block of cement I had renovated out of infatuation Stephen… that's all it will ever be." He said straightening up.

The agent placed his file case on one of the visitor's chairs and said, "Is there anything you'd like me to help you with sir?" Voltaire looked at him with a thin smile. "Thank you Stephen, but I'm alright, don't worry." He said with his smile getting bigger. "Shall we be on our way now sir?" he asked with a gentle smile. He replied with a smile and nodded to his agent.

On their way home, the street lights on the bussing city streets were only a fraction of what kept the scene lit. "Sir, maybe I should suggest that next time you come home earlier, your grandson might not want you getting fatigue you know." The agent said looking at the rearview mirror that reflected a tired Voltaire. "No… I don't think so…" he said which was followed by a yawn.

"How could you say so… both of you had made such efforts in the past to change."

"I have to agree… but I can't say we have changed."

"Why would you say so?"

"Look at how he acts with his friends… he's still a cold-hearted statue, and look how I've engrossed myself with being seated behind a desk and doing… work…"

"Aren't you content with just being forgiven by your grandson and giving you a chance to turn over a new leaf sir? You're asking too much if you ask me.

"No… all I'm asking for is to feel what I felt before…"

"Which was?"

"Fulfillment Stephen; the feeling of knowing the world is in your hands."

"Isn't it literally someway in your hands?"

"It wasn't really the material things that gave me satisfaction a long time ago… it was only when the business began to grow…"

"And let me guess, you began to long for this when you had that talk with the young master back then?"

"Exactly…"

"What does it feel like for you sir?"

"I don't know… intercourse I suppose…"

"Pardon sir?"

"Intercourse, sex, fornication, lovemaking, intimacy, reproduction… whatever you want to call it, that's what it feels like Stephen."

"Why above all things so malicious?"

"It feels satisfactory, makes you feel sensational, different, pleased…"

"I see… well… here we--"

He hit the brakes at the sight of a man standing before the humongous gates that kept the mansion safe. As he was nearing the doorbell, he was stopped by a familiar voice, "Susumu!?" at his name he turned around just to be blinded by headlights, he was squinting and his nose was crunching. He came a few steps closer to the car, and recognized the figure that was behind the light. "Dad?" he then began to run towards the figure. Voltaire closed the car door and ran towards Susumu. Susumu gave his father a big bear hug, and so did Voltaire. "Some reunion huh?" Susumu asked as a smile was on his face. "It doesn't really matter anymore… At least I know I'm not something inhumane…" he said with a satisfied smile. "You were never inhumane… just uptight…" Susumu whispered into his father's ear. As they hugged each other, Susumu felt his shoulder getting wet. He just smiled and whispered softly, "It's okay dad… I'm here now…"


	10. Skeletons and Silences

Chapter 10

Skeletons and Silences

Pitch Black. That was the only thing he could think of at that moment as he was in bed. The curtains were so thick that light could not penetrate it. Nothing could be seen in his room. He tried to reach for Dranzer, but instead, he hit something and it fell off, and it made a loud crashing noise. He groaned, and looked under his bed. Kai's hand then began to move around the marble floor. He let out a groan of frustration, and gave in to turning the light on. He kneeled on the upper left corner and reached for the switch which was above the bedside table.

When he turned on the light, he may have twitched a bit since the lights turned on suddenly. But his eyes widened at the sight of a broken picture frame on the floor. Glass shimmered because of the yellow lights, and his family picture was inside. It may have had creases because it was folded, but it meant something more than that to him.

He went down the opposite side of the bed and went to the scene. He kneeled beside it, and tried to pick up the pieces. But then he withdrew when a shard pricked his finger. "How stupid of me, obviously… I'd get pricked…" he said to himself looking at the blood that began to run down his finger. He then went to his desk and pulled a tissue out of the box and it absorbed the blood.

He couldn't do anything about it. It was just there, sprawled all over the floor. There wasn't a dustpan and broom in his room. His hand then reached for the picture. He shook off the tiny shards from the frame and took it out of the frame. Smiles, happiness, those were the only thoughts that he ever thought of when he was a child. He then took Dranzer from the bedside table. The only thing Dranzer reminded him of and absolute family.

The door then slowly opened, he looked behind him and saw his grandfather's face through the door that was ajar. The door then opened fully showing Voltaire with a fragile expression. "Is there a matter grandfather?" Kai asked as he stood up with the picture and Dranzer in his hands. "I don't know if I should call it a matter Kai… but someone wants to see you…" Voltaire said as he placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. "I'll be--" Kai was cut off when his grandfather didn't let go of him. "You will remain in your room… and put on your robe." His grandfather said with the same fragile expression. Kai was caught up in emotions. He didn't know what was going on. His grandfather then exited the room and didn't fully close the door behind him.

Then he sat on the chaise longue in his room. He looked at the gold rimmed clock that stood on top of the dresser. The clock just kept ticking and ticking, and the clock was the only thing he could stare at. He then leaned against the arm on the chaise longue. His eyes were then drawn to the ajar door; and it surely hasn't moved yet. He then put his bedroom slippers on and went to the door. But then, as his hand neared the handle, he stopped. He couldn't disobey his grandfather, and either way, he didn't know who this person was, and he was getting impatient from waiting. He then pushed the door open and walked into the moonlit halls.

As Kai made his way to the grand staircase, he took his time. It was different for him; fear began to creep up his spine. As he walked down the moonlit halls of the mansion, he felt lost. It reminded him of what lost _really_ meant. The feeling of being caught at a crossroad, the feeling of indecision, the feeling of being dependant on somebody; that was lost in the Kai's terms.

When he reached the top of the staircase, he placed his hand on the balustrade at the sight of the hall that led to the living room. He then took a deep breath, and went down the stairs with his trademark expression, the stern eyes and carved mouth. He then saw a dim light that was able to light a portion of the hall; he had reached the living room.

He closed his eyes, placed his hand on the doorknob, and opened the door. He didn't open his eyes yet, but he heard voices, familiar voices that came to a stop at some point, but it wasn't too long before they stopped. When he opened his eyes, he saw his grandfather talking to someone so familiar, someone he once loved, his father. They both looked at him with alarmed expressions, but his grandfather then took a deep breath and said, "I'll leave the two of you then." And with that, he left the room, but then Kai ran after him. "Grandfather you can't be serious! Please…this isn't right somehow!" His grandfather didn't react, "Grandfather?" he asked as he began to frown. "Are you afraid of your own father Kai?" his grandfather asked, not looking in Kai's direction. "It's not that… it's just that… well…" Kai said, trying to avoid his grandfather. "Well… if you are… I think it's time you overcame that… not only that, but he came back for you… so shouldn't you be happy? Or deep down you're still mad with him?" after those words, Kai was left speechless and his grandfather took a left and vanished into the darkness.

He had no choice. He didn't want to be impolite and leave his father there all night. So he sucked it up and went to the living room. When he reached the doorway, he saw his father seated on the couch. He was looking down on the floor. Susumu's eyes were then drawn to Kai, and Kai suddenly looked away. Susumu then looked back to the floor. _"What's going on? Where's my anger?! I'm not happy with him being back… but at the same time… I don't…ugh!! What's wrong with me?! Why can't I just go up to him and give him a big hug like how I used to? I feel as if, he's just here to… well… be here… I guess…" _Kai thought to himself as he looked at the man who sat on the couch.

Susumu then stood up from the couch and smiled. "It looks like you're okay after all Kai… I guess I should… be on my way… you know… I still have other things to attend to… see you Kai…" after Susumu said that he walked past Kai.

Kai closed his eyes for that moment and remembered how it was like for his father to leave. It broke his heart, crushed him, and left him shattered. That was how it felt. Deep down inside, he missed his father; and maybe was afraid and denied that. He was Kai, the "cold-hearted at times" guy that seemed to only think of himself and his benefits. To him, crying was a weakness, but as those thoughts raced through his mind, he felt something cold race down his cheek, _"A tear? What's going on? I don't--"_ he thought to himself, but he was cut by what happened that morning, he cried in bed.

He came to his senses when his father was taking the left turn to the lobby. He then ran to his father and hugged him. The man soon came to a stop and saw his son attached to his torso; his arms that wrapped his waist tightly and his head that was glued to his chest. His fingers then began to wipe Kai's tears away. He then opened his eyes to see his father smiling back at him. "Boys don't cry Kai…" He said with a gentle tone as he wiped his son's tears away. A smile then began to form on his face as he opened his mouth to speak, "Well… this one does dad… and these… well… are tears of joy." He said with his smile getting bigger. Susumu was then released from Kai's grasp. He bent down to Kai and hugged him. He was obviously happy that his son still accepted him as his father after all those years.

Meanwhile, in Voltaire's chambers, he was getting ready for bed… "Sir… why are you so happy that your son came back?" Stephen asked, "Stephen, just knowing that my son still considers me as a part of his life still, after all those arguments and misunderstandings we've been through, makes me happy and proud to call myself a father." he said with a smile. The agent then nodded and smiled, he asked if there was anything he could do, and Voltaire just shook his head. When the agent left the room, Voltaire then looked to his right and saw the picture of Susumu on the tire swing and chuckled. It was then that Sunday came to a close, a happy Kai, a redeemed Susumu, and a satisfied Voltaire.


	11. Little Wonders

Chapter 11

Little Wonders

He stuck a post-it gently on Kai's forehead and smiled at the boy who was in such a deep sleep. It was obviously time for him to go, he promised Kai the night, and he did so, he had a short breakfast with his dad and off he was back to the beach house. Though his father volunteered to have the chauffeur take him home, he just refused and decided to walk home.

On his way home, the gleaming sun made the water shimmer, it was beautiful there was no doubt about that. When he reached home, he made himself a cup of coffee and sat in the porch that faced the beach. He changed into his boxers and t-shirt as he relaxed himself in the serenity of his surroundings. The stress was gone; it slid off just like water that falls off a water fall.

He smiled at the view and took a sip out of his cup, Susumu couldn't ask for anything else than this. Though he began to think about how Kai would react when he left. It was the boy's first time to see his father after almost ten years. As he was lying down on the swing bench (whatever you call it…), Kai was the only person that crossed his mind more than anyone else. He hated the fact he had to go back to the beach house. Why did he have to go back? His father forgave him already and as said, the stress was gone.

But he remembered the reason why he didn't want to go back; he didn't want his father to interpret his homecoming as his acceptance to head the firm. He never wanted to be such a busy bee, it wasn't the most fun thing to do, he's seen two people fall under the stress already, and he was more of a carefree person, a person who had lots of time for his loved ones and at the same time his job, but his father never accepted that at first, why would he? He was the president of Hiwatari Enterprises; people like him would rather work than stay at home on Sundays and have fun.

But he saw a new side to his father, a side he's never seen in all his years as his son; a sensitive and family-oriented, well, more like an emotionally attached Voltaire. He then smiled at the idea, but he himself never thought his father could be so vulnerable. Everybody does have a weakness as they say, but Voltaire's surely took sometime to surface.

Susumu then took the last sip of coffee and entered his humble abode. He then forgot that today was a Monday, surprisingly he wasn't in a rush. He entered work late that day, and no one seemed to bother. Just as he sat on his chair, a head popped out beside him. The poor guy nearly got a heart attack by the gesture done by his friend, Ken Daiba.

"Soooo…. I have to know… are we going or not?" Ken said with a big smile on his face. "You know… I don't know anymore…" Susumu said reclining into his chair. "Why not?" Ken said with an expression of disbelief. "Well… I don't know…" Susumu said as he booted his computer.

"C'mon, you've wanted this your entire lifetime, you can't possibly say no to it."

"I can… and… why do you sound so depressed?"

"Because I thought we were in this together…"

"You're beginning to sound like a kid okay."

"I know, but you didn't even want this job, neither do I, so I don't understand why we're still working here!"

"Don't get mad…"

"Then tell me why you don't know what to do anymore?"

"I went back to my dad yesterday and I saw my son and I think we're at peace now, I don't want to leave the poor old man…"

"What the hell? You don't even live there, I bet he really wouldn't care if you left."

"I know but…"

"It's the kid isn't it?"

"Yes… my one and only little boy."

"You do realize he isn't so little anymore?"

"I know, but seeing him cry like before, just touches me so much…"

"I know you want to go around the world and study Beyblades from different countries of the world and even go there. We'd be the BEST engineers EVER!"

"I know I know… I'll think about it."

"Wasn't the reason why you wanted that job was because you wanted to make the best Beyblade ever for your son? That was the only reason, I remember, you told me that when we saw the job ad that day."

"Yes, okay! I surrender!"

The day then ended and Susumu was headed home in his Cougar. When he parked in front of the picket fence, it was surprisingly open. He entered the perimeter. When he reached the porch area, he saw a familiar person trying to find an entry. "What are you doing?" Susumu asked as he approached the boy who was looking through the kitchen window, on his tip-toes. "Trying to look for an entrance…" The boy said as he still continued to look through the window. "You know… the front door is just a few steps from here…" He said pointing in the direction headed there. "It's locked…" the boy said not changing his position. "Well duh… I don't want to get robbed." Susumu said, the boy then gave in and faced Susumu. He broke out into tears and hugged his father.

"Why did you leave?!" Kai asked as his voice was muffed by Susumu's clothes. "I had to Kai, I can't stay there for long…" Susumu replied with a fragile tone. "It's not fair!" he complained as Susumu could only caress Kai's back. "Come on Kai, let's go inside…" He said as his son wiped the tears off his face as he nodded. Susumu smiled and unlocked the front door.

When they entered, Kai drifted off to sleep. Susumu then carried him to his room. He placed Kai on his bed and decided that he should take a nap too. But his eyes couldn't really keep shut. So much things were racing through his mind, the new job, his father, his son, Ken, and the aftermath of it all. The doorbell then suddenly rang and he immediately stood up to get the door.

He assumed it was his dad so he was prepared to tell him he didn't kidnap Kai or gag him or drug him. It was the greatest upset of his predictions, it wasn't Voltaire; it was his mom. She looked afraid, or she just looked like that because that was how she looked to Susumu everyday. "Is there something wrong mom?" he asked as he leaned on the door frame. "No dear, there's none, I just want to talk to you about something…" she said with a fragile tone. Susumu then gestured to her to enter his house. She then sat on the sofa, it was very comfortable since it seemed that a thin smile began to appear on her face.

"What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"I just heard from your friend you'll be getting a new job…"

"I'm not really sure anymore. I wanted it so badly before, but now… it's like I don't want it anymore…"

"Something's holding you back…"

"Wouldn't you have guessed that by now?"

"Obviously I guessed it hours ago since your friend told me you were so unsure of yourself."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just that…"

"It's your father isn't it?"

"What?"

"Your father is holding you back…"

"Well not really…"

"Your son?"

"Erm…"

"Both of them then…"

"I guess…"

"And I'm also guessing something happened yesterday or lately that made you think twice about this new job?"

"Yup…"

"Why did you want that job in the first place Susumu?"

"What do you mean?"

"What drove you to get that job… that's what I meant, what pushed you…"

"Kai…"

"It all has something to do with that game I suppose…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think he'd be happy?"

"What?"

"He'd be happy with you leaving…"

"No… I mean I just left this morning and he breaks out into tears when he sees me later on…"

"It's breaking his heart…"

"What is? You do realize being Voltaire's grandson there really would be lots of 'it's' and 'its' mom."

"The whole situation is… you and your father…"

"So what you're trying to say is that…"

"Yes…"

"It has been years after all you know…"

"I can't agree more…"

"He's better off with dad than with me… I mean…"

"Your father is so much different from you, in every aspect there is Susumu…"

"What do I do now? I can't just tell him to leave, I can't just…"

"Take the job Susumu."

"What?"

"Take the job…"

"I can't… I just…"

"You want him to be happy don't you?"

"I know I do but I just can't anymore because my heart is telling me forget it, don't go and the other organs in my body tell me to go! And why are you telling me to go!?"

"He's caught in between you and your father--"

"I don't want to leave him again!"

"Then take him with you to wherever…"

"Why? I can't do that, his education…"

"Set an example for the child…"

"What? You want me to take the job to set an example to Kai?"

"Yes… push him to succeed… take him out of his comfort zone open his eyes to the bigger world! Fulfill your ambition of making him the best thing whatever you call it for him."

"He'd interpret it as--"

"Love…"

"What? Why?"

"When you send your masterpiece of some sort, he'll know your doing it all for him…"

Susumu then felt something cold run down his cheek. "Mom… can you do me a favor? Go to dad… tell him Kai came here and ask him to fetch him while he's still asleep…" Susumu said as he let the tears flow. "I can't…" she said as a fragile expression appeared on her face. "WHY?!" He said angrily. "Because I brought her here…" a familiar voice said that came from behind where his mother was seated.

"You want me to take this job do you?" he said looking up to his father. "I'm not being selfish…" he said with a gentle yet fragile tone. "I know you're not being that, but why?" Susumu said sinking into his chair. "Because this is all that you've wanted, take the chance, stop stalling what you want for yourself son…" at the moment those words slipped out of Voltaire's mouth, Susumu's eyes widened and remembered his grandpa. All those encouraging words, all those pep talks, they were all coming back to him. They came piece by piece. He then took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'll do it… not because you said so, but because I have to go back to how my life was ten years ago…" Susumu said looking at his father with desperate eyes. "Why do you have to punish yourself?" Voltaire asked Susumu who just looked away. "I was just punished dad… didn't you see it?" he said as he wiped the tears away.

Then silence filled the room, Kai hadn't awoken just yet, fortunately because he would go into existential angst mode and leave out all the rest. "Dad…" Susumu said with a fragile tone. His father looked back to the man standing in the doorway. "Take care of Kai…" he said, his father replied with a nod and Susumu went back into his house. "Do you think he made the right choice dear?" his wife asked him. "He did…" and with that, the car headed down the slope and back onto the streets, moving slowly away from the yellow beach house that sat upon the cliff.


	12. When It Rains

Chapter 12

When It Rains

He woke up to see an embossed ceiling. The grand design that filled the ceiling was all he could see. The newly risen sun had just crept into his room. _"Why am I here?" _ He thought to himself as he sat up. He then saw a familiar Post-it on his bedside table. He then took a while to look at it and just shook his head in disbelief. He slowly made his way out of bed, he knew where to go.

He didn't bother knocking; he just opened the door with caution and entered. "Why?" the young boy asked as he saw the still figure that was laid on the King-sized bed. "I'm asking you--" his raised voice was cut by a few calm words, "You wouldn't want to know why…" the figure on the bed said. "I would, more than anything… he's my father…" then the figure sat up to see a clueless Kai.

"Back then, your father had a dream Kai, it was to create the world's greatest Beyblade, simply that… but then I told him it was a stupid idea, it was after that moment he decided to leave you and everything else to fulfill his dream." Voltaire said as he stood up from his bed and opened the drawer of his bedside table. "He's waited his whole life for this… I guess that's all… but just as he was about to take it, something held him back, so dear to him he could never replace it for anything." Kai's eyes began to well up with tears. He didn't want to believe he was the reason for all this.

"So it's…" he was cut, "Because you liked to play that game of yours… why he wants to this. He wants to put a smile on your face and help you to get there…" Voltaire said as he looked at the graduation picture of Susumu that he always kept.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, in the late night, a woman was praying, praying that whatever her son would decide, he would know that he decided it and whatever it was he was going through, he would stick to his decision and let it pass until it was over.

A tear then ran down her cheek. After so many years, she saw her son and now he had to leave once more. It was painful for a mother to see that he would leave again. Then, the doorbell rang. She came to answer the door and a familiar person stood there.

"Is this the best thing to do? Isn't it too late for him to do this?" she asked the man that stood at the doorway. "He wants this, my dear…" he said as her head fell onto his shoulders and her tears just kept flowing like a river. "I don't want him to do this for some reason, it sounds so dangerous… going around the world with a friend only living on whatever it is he packed inside his backpack…" she said, her voice about to burst. "He's much older than before, he knows better now…" he said as his hand caressed her back. "Still… he's my son…" she said, her voice frail. "He's my son as well…" he replied.

As Kai lied down in his bed, with his eyes wide open he began to think about his father. He's done so much sacrifices, leaving everything, adjusting to a new lifestyle, and so much more; and here he was, trying to hold his father back. He never thought about it, but somehow, he knew that yes, he was holding his father back. He wanted him to stay so badly, nobody could blame Kai; he hadn't had his father for quite some time now.

But on the other hand, he couldn't say he didn't want his father to do what he wanted. He was doing it for his very own son. Then, the rain began to pitter-patter on the roof. He then stood up from bed and opened the curtain and saw the harshness of the rain. As each drop hit the window, he suddenly saw his life before him. He didn't think he was dying, why would he?

He then opened the door to the veranda and stepped barefoot onto the wet marble. The rain then hit his face, it felt relaxing, soothing. It was like being washed of everything; memories, actions, one's being. As the rain fell on him, he felt something warm in the cold, something that ran down his cheek. His hand then traced it and he labeled it as: tear.

_"Why do I keep crying? Ever since he jumped into my life again, my emotions seemed to go on a rampage. Grandfather has changed as well. Everything changed since he popped out again. Everything…" _Kai thought to himself as tears kept flowing. He didn't feel guilty of crying this time. The rain must've washed the guilt of crying away as well. He seemed to escape at that moment.

He then opened his eyes to see a dark Tuesday sky and rain the fell from the sky. As he escaped from the world he knew, he suddenly felt a crashing feeling. Like there was a wave that crashed against him; and he was falling. He didn't know what to do, but somehow, he didn't want to say again.

He didn't like that feeling of being lost. He guessed that was what his father brought along ever since that night in the mansion. He thought he was acting childish about this, he thought he needed to grow up, he thought of so much. He was elusive, to others, to his family, and surprisingly, to himself. He just wanted to know so much, he wanted to think of so much, when all the answers were right in front of him all this while.


	13. Close Both Blinds

Chapter 13

Close Both Blinds

It was a Saturday so quickly when it seemed that yesterday was only Tuesday. Everything seemed to go back to normal since that rainy Tuesday; his grandfather went back to his agenda of "sign and stack", while Kai on the other hand; was still basically Kai. He couldn't blame the sudden change of everything, tomorrow was Father's Day, and would obviously not be received in the Hiwatari Household with much enthusiasm.

He began to wonder what would happen tomorrow, what was in store for that very _special _day. He then looked out the window of his bedroom. He was probably thinking of so much that his mind could explode at any minute, but right now, only one thing was going through his head, Father's Day. Why couldn't he get it off his case? Couldn't he bury it deep within the abyss of his memories and just let it be?

With his Father's sudden reappearance, he couldn't; he just couldn't put that subject on hold. As he saw the setting sun, he felt like he was going with the sun as well, sinking, deep into the horizon. He didn't know why he felt like that, but somehow he felt tired. Maybe just thinking of that day was beginning to turn into stress.

His trance was broken by a knock on the door. "Come in…" he said without his eyes averting the sunset that was painted right in front of him. "You've been awfully discrete lately, is there something wrong?" His grandfather asked as he walked up to his grandson and just stood behind him. "I don't know if it is wrong grandfather…" the aged man then looked at his grandson with a partially puzzled expression. "What is it then?" Voltaire asked, still stationary in his position behind Kai. "Father, he's constantly crossing my mind that it's beginning to eat the best of me… just thinking of him wears me out…"

"Is it because of the occasion we don't celebrate?"

"I guess…"

"Well if that's the case, if he still troubles you, go and visit him… he won't be leaving until tomorrow you know…"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, he'll be leaving at 5:30 PM…"

"Do you know where he'll be arriving?"

"No… I suppose that was why at first I didn't want him to go… this was a risky job, going to unknown places, seeing new things, and trying to please those whom you work for when you come back after your long journey…"

"Wait… so does that mean…"

"You won't be seeing him until he's made his 'masterpiece' I suppose"

"Why do I feel like it's my fault this is all happening…"

"It's not… for a long time your father wanted this… I guess this must be a sought after job since I heard everything is paid for, and he gets a good paycheck to match with it."

"So, it's like an engineering company for Beyblades, is that correct?"

"You could say that…"

They then went back to looking at the sun set, it didn't set just yet, but the night sky began to kick in. "We'll be having dinner in a few minutes I'm guessing…" Voltaire said as he looked at the expensive watch that sat on his wrist. It was a Rolex, no surprise. It was his first luxurious watch; it meant so much to him that if it would earn a scratch, he'd have a heart attack.

"Don't worry, I'll be down just in time." Kai said as he turned to his grandfather with a blissful smile on his face. Voltaire chuckled and nodded and left his grandson in peace. When his grandfather left, the smile soon turned into a frown and he looked out to the dark sky and closed the thick curtains and he left the room.


	14. Troubled Thoughts

Chapter 14

Troubled Thoughts

"_Shaved ice…" _he thought as he walked around town. Coincidentally, just a few stalls away, there it was; salvation; he then sat on the pavement, observing each car, person, and who knows what pass by. As the ice cooled his palette, something struck him; a distant memory from the past; something he thought would never enter his mind ever again.

He was still a freshman in high school when it happened; he met the girl of his dreams. He remembered how she walked down the hall, the scent of her hair which blew in her self-produced wind left an airy path. How he didn't notice blood streaming down his upper lip, and how she laughed and pointed beneath her nose. He didn't understand it at first, but a few seconds later, the trance was broken and he noticed it only then.

Sophomore year came by and they were madly in love. It was hard to believe that his nose was bleeding every time she passed back then. That year, it was different. It was then did he experience another's body heat… in the boy's locker room after school. The feeling of someone's fingers running through your hair, being scratched on your chest with sharp nails, being pinned up against a wall; like a frog to be dissected for your biology class; he thought of it as an indescribable feeling.

Though what happened then seemed like a speck of dust, floating away in a different direction. His father's demands of high grades didn't allow much time to be just a regular teenager. Though he never forgot that tingling, indescribable feeling, the thought of her still lingered in his mind. How desperate he was for her, her body; he needed satisfaction, and he wasn't getting it from textbooks. Then there was prom, which in the end, he wasn't able to go to since he wasn't permitted. Then he began to wonder if she still thought of him.

Testosterone rose in senior year. He saw her again, but this time, it was different. He was in the mood, his father bought him a car and he had protection ready. He whispered into her ear. She only looked back at him with an expression of dejection. _"I'm sorry…" _those were the words she whispered back into his ear. Shattered and heartbroken he was, only to find out she found someone new. His name was Bruce Granger. He drowned in envy as he'd see the two together. _"We were like that… weren't we?" _was the question he'd ask himself every time they were together. It hurt every time he saw them. Like a dagger in the night, ready to find a new home on it's victim. He couldn't do anything about it; he was a deer in the headlights. Graduation simply passed by, like a cool summer breeze.

M.I.T.; that was where he passed after he was declared Valedictorian in high school, since this was the only school his father wanted him to enter, it's not like there was pressure… right?

Anyway, he arrived on the campus as a tourist. Not knowing where to go, a lost dog in a big world. Then, he bumped into a girl, blonde hair, blue eyes; the typical American girl. She showed him the way, and from their sprung a relationship that seemed would last a lifetime. Her name was Judy.

It was his birthday then, he remembered it so clearly. It was much intense than his first time. It made him feel special. He remembered how it was after his last class, he entered his dorm room and she was there, borrowing some of his notes. On her way toward the open door, it was shut in her face abruptly. He then approached her with a smug face. She put her books on the phone table near the entrance and she was carried to the bedroom, where the magic happened; overwhelming- a word worthy enough to describe the experience.

Even after college, he was still dating Judy. He brought her back to Japan. She met Voltaire, and he was convinced that out of all the girls his son has dated, she was the most dignified. The relationship lasted six years (including their years at college). It ended abruptly, like an eye that blinked. He never knew why, but he always thought it was him.

A few years passed and Kai was born. Everything that happened left his mind; this is the reason why he's alive, why he's sacrificing. He drove him to be the best; as he thought this, a smile began to form on his face, knowing that when he leaves tomorrow, he'll have a good reason and won't be troubled by guilt.


	15. Second Chances

Chapter 15

Second Chances

Kai just had lunch, but somehow, he didn't feel full. He ate so much, but his stomach felt empty. He began to ponder, why is this so? His grandfather wasn't home. Frankly, he didn't come home from work. _"This is the day he'll be leaving" _he thought as he was on his way to his room. He's been through this so many times, but why did he feel… saddened. It's happened before so shouldn't he be "used" to the idea of his father leaving?

"Sir, you have a call from a Mr. Tyson--" said the butler, "Just tell him I'm busy…" Kai simply replied. He knew there was a picnic with other 'Bladers, but he simply didn't feel like it. Not now. He couldn't define it; something rushing through his veins. Obviously blood, but there was something else in there, he just didn't know what.

The day his father left was the saddest day of his life. When he stepped out of the mansion, he swore that he would never be a loser like his father. Years passed and he became a somewhat "cold-hearted" person. Not by intention, but maybe because of the emotions which were rambling inside of him. It was like running in circles, going over and over again and not seeming to get the point. Seeing, that his thoughts were beginning to consume him, he decided to take a walk.

As he walked in his brown loafers and red sweater vest with khaki pants and a white short-sleeved polo beneath the vest, he didn't bother noticing the stares that came his way. It wasn't a normal sight, since he didn't even have his blue face paint. He just had the urge to go there; he needed closure.

When he reached the yellow house, the Cougar was parked on the driveway. _"He's home…" _the first thought that entered his mind when he saw the red vehicle. _"He must be sleeping in… but then why is the fence open?" _he pondered on it.

As he thought of another hundred-thousand reasons why, the man he sought just came out of the house. In a plain white v-neck t-shirt, khaki shorts, and beat-up hiking boots with a Northface backpack saddled on, Kai didn't have to think about where his father was going.

He sent Kai a friendly and welcoming smile, and then he gestured to come near. Kai approached his father and he opened the door for his son. "Come; sit with me on the patio." His father invited. Kai couldn't speak, it was like he was mute; as much as he'd like to say something, nothing could come out.

They were seated on the swing bench (I really have no idea what that thing is called okay?!), each with a glass of iced tea in hand. "Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about." Susumu said, looking at his son, who seemed to have no reaction to what he said. "I know how much I've put you and your grandfather through, and I feel regretful for it… and I know saying sorry isn't going to solve anything…" he then paused and took a look at Kai who had a "don't-think-he-and-I-are-dimwits-'cause-we-know-that-since-you've-left" look.

"I'm just simply making everything worse… am I not?"

"Not really… at least I know… that you weren't being selfish."

"You wanna know something, son?"

"Depends on what it is you want me to know"

"Alright, here it goes… when I was your age, your grandfather spoiled me. He spoiled me so much that probably everything I asked for was given to me in the blink of an eye. As I grew up, I thought I could rely on simply his money, then one day my eyes were opened when I was thrust into the world of businessmen and stocks. I cracked under the pressure while I was working there. So… that's when I decided to leave, and I feel stupid."

"So do you want me to take back what I said about you being selfish?"

"Yeah… 'cause I was. All my life that's all I've been…"

"So what's your point about taking this job? Isn't still a wee bit selfish?"

"I guess, but…This is what I've always wanted…"

"Does grandfather know?"

"He pushed me to do this…"

"Well, you have his side… isn't that enough?"

"No…"

"Why?"

"'Cause I don't know what you think about this… I guess… that's why I've been so selfish… conceited maybe… I never even told you the reason why I decided to leave…"

"You didn't like working there right? Simply put."

"I could live for another day working there… I just… didn't want you to… make the same mistake as I did. All my life I was controlled by my father, everything was decided for me, but I didn't even agree to everything. I just… well… wanted to show you that… your life isn't in the hands of another…"

"I see… well, I best be on my way…"

"Yeah, your grandfather might be looking for you… Kai, don't forget what I told you… alright?"

Kai simply nodded to what his father said. He left the empty glass on the floor beside the bench and showed his way out. The lesson taught was too late. He knew this already, it wasn't something new. Though it seemed like others needed to reiterate it often. The door suddenly opened behind him. His father's face had the usual friendly smile on it. "C'mon, I'll drive you back." He offered with the tone of raw kindness. Kai smiled back in return and accepted the invitation.

Meanwhile, in the west, in a townhouse, there was an old couple together in bed. The woman was in her black lingerie, while her husband was in his slacks and a crumpled white oxford shirt that was unbuttoned. The bedroom was a wreck; a blazer was on the floor along with shoes, a pair of black socks and female apparel. The sheets were simply everywhere, it seemed as though they had a "rough night". The woman's head was on the bare chest of her partner, while his arm was on her shoulder, and his nose positioned on the crown of her head. "Why didn't we ever have moments like these?" she asked him. "I don't really know why…" he replied with a frail voice.

"You know what… I remember the first time we met…"

"What about it?"

"I was upset because I was bored at a dinner party of businessmen… so I went beneath the buffet table… then you were there, then you abruptly left. I started to cry and then I suddenly felt somebody dabbing beneath my eye, and I saw you… with a plate filled with finger food, you even apologized because you weren't able to bring drinks…" she giggled

"I can't believe that happened so long ago…"

"Bantlings… naïve and pure, that's what we were back then… Voltaire… can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Where did we go wrong?"

"I don't know… I guess… we weren't able to meet halfway, you had your job as a teacher, and I had mine as a businessman…" he sighed, "I really don't know… but could I ask you something Mercedes?"

"What?"

At this, he stood up from the bed and picked his coat from the floor. "Are you leaving so soon?" she sounded depressed, and he saw it in her eyes. He remembered those eyes from before, when she was leaving the mansion. He simply went back to searching through the pockets of his coat. Then when he found what he was looking for he went back in the bed with her. This time seated upright.

"Don't give me those eyes again…"

"Do they give you the heebie-jeebies?"

"No… they're alluring…" he said as he kissed her lips

"Stop being such a gentleman…"

"Is it unbecoming?"

"Of you… I simply don't know…"

"Before we go to my being a 'gentleman' as you say, I was wondering…"

"If I was free tonight? Yes I am"

"Well that was the second question…"

"So what was the first?"

From under the sheets, he was able to conceal a case for a ring. She cupped her mouth in shock. She didn't expect anything like this.

"If I could have a second chance with your love?" he said as he showed a 90k diamond ring to her

At first, she was hesitant about taking it. But the past few days that came and left, were the only days when she was able to see the young boy she met beneath the buffet table. She looked him in the eyes, hers tearing up. She took the ring and placed it on her finger. "If ever we'll have a ceremony… could you do me a favor honey?" she asked as her head fell on his shoulders and her arms hooked his right arm. "Anything for you…" he replied, with a kiss on her forehead. "Me, you, and the priest… those are the only people I want to see." She said as her eyes closed. "What about our son?" he asked, "He'll just find out…" she replied as she dozed off into dream land. He smiled and decided to go back to sleep as well.


End file.
